


Nesta's New Armour

by ModernBookFae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernBookFae/pseuds/ModernBookFae
Summary: Nesta wears new armour for Cassian to see in the privacy of their room, but that's not all she needs to show him. She is about to test the Illyrian Commander's strength to resist the temptation of what she has to offer.





	Nesta's New Armour

Nesta walked through the Illyrian camp with commanding posture. She had just finished helping the younger trainees during their agility exercises. Nesta made it a point to train both the females and males together to bring forth positive connections. Considering how the older males were a bad influence on demeaning the females Nesta made it a point to demolish those negative views. Perhaps overtime the younger generation will work side-by-side without the threat of cutting off wings and having a sole purpose for breeding. The thought of it made Nesta shiver in rage at the thought of the females' wings being clipped and told they had to breed.

The warmer season was finally here. Snow flurries turned into sleet and the frosty air gradually warmed to melt the snow that blanketed the pine trees and ground. Nesta was glad that today harbored mostly clear skies. A perfect day for the Illyrians to fly and train in the sky.

Nesta passed by the last training rings filled with sparring soldiers. She nodded her head in greeting to a few of them who returned her greeting with respect.

It had taken a considerable amount of time to earn the respect she received from most of the Illyrians. Nesta didn’t regret one moment of the fights of steel will, wit and blade that enabled her to have the valued position she held.

The distance didn't take long to walk between the tented areas centered around large fire pits. She neared the tree line where permanent buildings stood against the backdrop of the forest. The gray stone reflected light from the sun and smoke filtered from the chimneys.

Evening had settled by the time she had finished training the younger ones and honestly she was ready for a hot meal and warm bath. Nesta entered one of the gray houses. Rhysand’s mother previously owned it. Cassian usually made sure that him and Nesta would have the building during their stays at the camps. Some of the generals still gave them shit for it, but they couldn’t argue too much since there had been five more buildings recently built to help house the Illyrians. Two of them were made specifically for the younger ones. Cassian was extremely proud of those homes and made a point to make sure it was up-kept by the residents. Then there was one building to house the sick and injured to make sure their recovery process was quickened. No sense of being out in the cold with injuries and illnesses when they could be quickly treated indoors. The fifth new house was home to the strongest Illyrians who proved their worth. It was a reward that many Illyrians sought and thus made the soldiers work harder to earn a room.

Nesta entered the house her and Cassian shared this month. She looked around the front room. The kitchen, living area and dining room were empty. There were no sounds coming from upstairs, which meant Cassian was still with the war generals in a meeting. Usually Nesta accompanied him to the meetings, but she decided to train the young ones today instead.

Nesta smiled. This meant would have time to bathe and try on the new Illyrian leathers she received from one of the female warriors who was skilled in tailoring. It was one of the new types of fighting gear designed specifically for a woman’s body. Nesta was thrilled to try it on considering most of the armour she tried on fit either too loose or far too tight.

She went to the far end of the house and opened the door to the bathing room. It was cramped, but Nesta was thankful that the home even had a tub that offered warm water along with a toilet and sink. Within minutes she finished bathing and went up the narrow staircase to the room she shared with Cassian.

She wondered when her mate would arrive back from his meeting. Sometimes he would be gone long into the night. Tonight though she wanted him back home and in their bed. They were so preoccupied with the camps this past week that they didn’t have a moment of free time to vent out the sexual tension that rippled through them. A few times Nesta wanted to tackle Cassian in the ring whenever he would send her suggestive images of what he wanted to do to her. Many of which involved them rolling around in the mud and releasing the beasts that lingered inside them. The kind of beasts that didn’t care who was watching or where they were when they claimed each other in the most intrinsic ways possible. Nesta had shot back similar images along with a gaze that made Cassian narrow his eyes in want.

Nesta decided that tonight she was going to give Cassian a taste of those images they sent each other down the bond.

* * *

Cassian was eager for the bed he and Nesta shared. Talking with the generals was more tiresome than usual and only the thoughts of his mate kept circulating in his mind.

He imagined Nesta waiting for him in the house they occupied and both having their ways with each other. Cassian wanted her bare against him. Their breath mingling with pants and sighs. Her breasts pressed to his chest. His hands pulling her hips forward to meet his.

Cassian hurried his pace to where his mate would be. He opened the front door to an empty floor. The scent of Nesta filtered out of the bathroom meaning she must have already showered from her training. Cassian hadn’t been able to go to the fields to train considering his meeting was terribly long. The muscles in Cassian’s body were eager for activity and what he had planned with Nesta would satisfy the urges that both of them had been feeling this week.

Nothing would stand in the way of him pleasuring his mate tonight. And if Cassian could help it he would be pleasuring her past the morning dawn as well.

He went up the narrow staircase. Making sure to tuck in his wings as he climbed the steps. The wings were still delicate after his run-in with Hybern, but they still were functional to a minimal extent. In time perhaps they would grow stronger like they used to be, but for now Cassian was limited with exerting his energy in the case of his wings.

Although the sensitivity of the wings did not change. A fact that both Cassian and Nesta were both pleased with when she first discovered that specific strokes would bring him closer to the precipice of release.

The door stood shut so Cassian turned the knob and opened it. The sight of Nesta’s back turned toward him was the first thing he noticed in the bedroom. Her hair was slightly damp and the smell of mud and sweat had been washed from her body.

She turned her to greet him over her shoulder. A small playful smile and bright steel blue eyes watched him with interest. A few candles were lit in the room, but most of the light came from the fireplace on the far wall. The flickering flames made the walls dance with shadows.

“Took you long enough,” Nesta said. “I thought you might not get here in time.”

“Sorry for the wait sweetheart,” Cassian unhooked the straps that held his weapons that he always carried with him through the camps. “You know how it is. The generals always want my attention it seems no matter how minimal the mater.”

“Perhaps I can warrant your attention with something…not so minimal,” Nesta turned to fully face Cassian.

She wore armour that Cassian had never seen before. Black boots with metal shin plates hugged her legs all the way up a few inches short of her knees. The black pants were made of stretchy material that tightly fit her legs to emphasize the shape of her thighs. The top part of the armour was made with the same tight black fabric as the pants, but it expanded to move with her chest as it rose and fell with each breath. The sleeves went down to the wrist where it was secured with straps. Thicker ridged leather that mimicked scales were sewn into the breast and shoulder areas. Each scale had swirls designs similar to the tattoos Illyrians had.  It was black leather that fit tightly to her body emphasizing her thighs and legs.  Leg, waist, chest and shoulder straps banded across her body to hold weapons. Steel colored siphons glowed in strategically placed areas.

Cassian was impressed with the armour. It looked as if it could be worn to battle that moment and protect the wearer. Another part of Cassian’s body was obviously impressed given how the armour accentuated Nesta’s curves and lines. He could feel his member twinge underneath his pants.

“You like it?” Nesta asked. A knowing look playing across her face as she asked a question she obviously knew the answer to. She could see it in the way Cassian’s hazel eyes were intently focused on evaluating the armour. Of course the growing bulge in his pants was another sign too.

“Like is too weak of a word to describe the strong, beautiful woman in front of me,” Cassian smiled and began to walk toward her. Both fully knew what his intentions were. She would be out of that armour in a heartbeat and in the bed the following second. Or against the wall or on the floor. One way or another they were going to finally release this tension that had been stewing between them for over a week.

But Nesta had plans. And she was not going to let her hot-blooded Illyrian mate foil those plans.

“Wait.” Nesta commanded making Cassian stop in his tracks not five feet from her. He watched her closely with a questioning gaze.

“Nesta,” Cassian’s voice had become much deeper, but there was a hint of want as he spoke her name.

“I want you to sit on the bed,” Nesta nodded her head to the simple four-poster bed. “I don’t want you ruining this armour by ripping it apart when you have no idea how to take it off properly.”

Cassian grumbled under his breath. He walked over to the bed, never taking his eyes off her, and sat at the edge.

“Now let me show you how to take it off,” Nesta murmured quietly. He could hear her. Her voice reached his ears and he sat waiting to see what she would do next.

She started with the straps on her shoulders and worked her way down. She placed the weapon holsters and straps on the ground. She keeps eye contact with Cassian the whole time. She could seem his glances flickering away to watch her hands move across her chest to remove the fastenings there. He couldn’t pull away from the sight of her fingers as they undid those around her waist and thighs. Finally she makes her way down to the boots. Unlatching them was the easy part, but they hugged her legs tightly and were long enough to almost reach her knees.

Nesta knew it could be difficult to keep her balance, but she decided to tease Cassian a bit more.

“Did your meeting go well today?” She asked sweetly.

“Yes, but I rather wish you were there with me in the hall instead of the others,” Cassian said with a glimmer in his eye. “Because I would have taken you on the table all day instead of waiting until tonight.”

The image sent a thrill down Nesta’s spine. The burning desire growing with each passing moment.

“Then maybe I should reward you Commander.” She strides to the bed to stand in front of him. She places a hand on one of the post and raises a leg to rub against Cassian’s inner calf. “But first would you mind removing my boots for me?”

Cassian gradually reached for her leg. A warrior assessing his strategy. He gently gripped underneath her knee and gave it a small squeeze. Then ever so slowly he pulled off the boot. His knuckles grazing down her leg until at least he held the boot in hand. He dropped it to the floor and Nesta silently offered the other leg. They repeated the process, but as soon as Cassian let the second boot drop Nesta took a step back.

A rough growl tore from Cassian as his mate distanced herself from him. Instincts pressured him to reach for her and pull her onto the bed with him.

Nesta wanted to leap into his arms, but she knows that her original plan will be far more enjoyable. She must carry on despite the way Cassian’s reaction made her want to feed off his hungry passion far more quickly than she would intend tonight. Slow and steady. Stay in control.

“Don’t tell me the Commander of Illyrian armies doesn’t have patience.” Nesta purred.

Cassian narrowed his eyes. He’d show her patience. He relaxed his tense body to lean back slightly on his hands. His wings spread out a bit further as he waited for the next move Nesta would make.

Nesta took it as a good sign that Cassian wasn’t going to lurch at her and end this battle of willpower.

She reached for the band of her pants and slid them down her legs. Cassian watched as her pale thighs became visible followed by the bend of her knees and calf muscles. Nesta bent down in her underwear to remove the final few inches of the fabric from her feet.

She could feel Cassian’s eyes on her. She knew he loved to grip her backside tightly during their heated sessions. He always managed to leave hand prints on her bottom cheeks whenever they were making love against the wall or he was trying to pull their lower halves closer together.

With ease she raised up to face him again. His fists were white with how stiffly he gripped the mattress. The blanket was twisted between his fingers as he held himself to the bed.  

Silently she carried on with the game. She pulled the hem of her tight shirt up and up until she was free from the cloth. Nesta tossed the shirt to land on the edge of the bed, but Cassian snatched it from the air.

Their eyes maintained contact as he brought the black shirt to his face and took a deep breath of her scent. She could feel the hot lick of desire burn down the bond. Almost engulfing her completely.

“Nesta.” A primal part of Cassian had taken over. The need for his mate was rising high and faster than any stormy winds on the mountain.

Not yet. Nesta was almost done. Then they could have more fun.

She stripped herself of her undergarments at a much slower pace than before. Her hands running down her thighs as she removes the simple gray lace underwear and back up her stomach to free her breasts from the matching bra. A sultry smile graces her lips at hearing Cassian’s breath stutter at the sight of her bare before him. The lack of clothing from the cold is not the reason her body quivers at that moment. It’s Cassian’s devouring stare that almost breaks Nesta.

“Commander,” Nesta freed her wet hair from the loose bun she put it. “My mate.” She lightly shook her hair out. Her scent hitting Cassian with brunt force. Desire and want mingling in that scent making him growl loud enough that Nesta answers with her own.

She walked to him without her armour. Nesta has never trusted anyone enough to bare herself both physically and emotionally. No one except Cassian. Her mate and the one she believes in more than anything else.

Nesta stood between Cassian’s legs. His spine is rigidly straight as he looks into her eyes.

“Cassian,” Nesta reached her hands up to caress his cheeks and moved a stray lock of dark hair from his face. She leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead.

“Nesta,” Cassian breathed. He placed his hands gently on her hips and moved them up and down over her curves. His calloused hands and the heat of them caused Nesta to inhale deeply at the touch. Cassian’s scent washed over her. Earth, spice and warmth melded together that make her sigh.

“I want you Nesta,” He placed a kiss to her stomach that is replaced by nipping and licks. “I need you.”

“You have me Cassian. Always,” Nesta gently pushed him onto his back. His hands still holding her hips as she leans over him.  Her forehead almost touched his as a curtain of her hair falls around them. “And I want you so much Cassian. I need you too.”

“And you’ll never lose me sweetheart,” Cassian closed the distance between them and begins kissing her Their shared passion ignites into flames and clashes into one another like blades. Tongues battle each other and hands ran over the contours of their mate’s body. Cassian struggled to free himself of his boots, pants and shirt. Nesta laughed at his attempts before she is quickly swept under his body once he is freed of his clothes that are thrown haphazardly away.

Tanned muscled skin covers pale toned skin. Dark wings unfurl over the expanse of the bed. Cassian and Nesta are both damaged from their past, but they love each other regardless.

“You’re mine,” Cassian growled. He kisses her hard and she in return bites his bottom lip to illicit another one of his beautiful growls that turns into a moan when she raises her hips to his.

“And you’re mine,” Nesta begins stroking him. He shudders at the feel of his mate’s hands on his member that was hard the moment he walked in and saw her in that damn armour.

He moved one hand to splay underneath her back and another moves to the juncture of her thighs. He feels her wet to the touch, but he wants more. _Hungers for more._

“Now _I_ get to tease _you_ ,” Cassian moved his fingers in and out with sure steady movements that have Nesta groaning.

“Not fair,” Nesta snarled as she works to move faster on his cock. His  hand from underneath her back snatches her hand away from with. He snarls playfully above her. He moves their joined hands onto the bed where they rest beside Nesta’s head.

“My turn,” Cassian whispered in her ear and proceeds to lick down her neck until he reached one her breasts where he begins to take his time and pleasure by taking her into his mouth.

Nesta used her free hand to grip Cassian’s hair. He works her faster with the fingers between her legs before she finds release with his name escaping her lips.

At this point Nesta wants more. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him impossibly closer.

“Please Cassian. No more games.”

Cassian chuckled. “Your wish is my command,” He positions himself to slide into her. He eases into her slowly causing her back to arch at being filled.

His thrusts are steady and hard. The movement and Nesta’s pleasured noises shake him to the core. Cassian released her hand so he can grip the bedsheets to steady himself.

Nesta’s freed hands go to his back where they grip and scratch him. Their bodies are moving together so perfectly and Nesta never wants it to end.

“I’ve wanted you this whole week,” Cassian gritted out. “And you and that damned armour made me almost lose myself then and there.”

“Then lose yourself now Cassian,” Nesta’s eyes are shut in pleasure and her breath wisps across his cheeks.

The feel of her tightness and sound of her pleasured noises make him go faster. He can feel the heels of her feet urging him on as he buries himself deeper into her. Their hips snap together and moans collide in the air to create a sound that is music to their ears. 

Cassian kisses Nesta with a ferocity that has been building these past seven days. She returns the fevered thrill by licking his lips until they greedily open to accept the invitation.

He knows he won’t last much longer. That known pressure is mounting in the pit of his stomach as he picks up the pace and raises her hips to meet his thrusts at a better angle.

“Cassian-!” Nesta shouted as she is brought over the edge again followed quickly by Cassian after a few more strokes.

He takes in heady gulps of air as he lays down beside her. Both breathless as they roll into each other’s arms.

“Don’t think,” Cassian kissed her slowly. Enjoying the way her breath puffs out after their lovemaking. “This isn’t over yet.”

She laughs softly. “You better hope it’s not over.” She runs a hand over his tattoos on his shoulders.  “We need to make up for lost time.”

“Trust me Nesta. We are not getting out of this bed any time soon.”

“Good,” She sighs contently and curls into his body. The warmth of him cradles her in comfort. “I can’t wait to show you my _other_ new clothes and armour.”

Cassian groaned. Perhaps he should take the whole day off tomorrow as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment or join in on [tumblr](http://modernbookfae.tumblr.com)!


End file.
